degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Love Lockdown (1)
Extensive Overview Main Plot Declan and Fiona are back from New York, and Declan has been nominated for an award in the Grundy Awards. He notices Holly J at the front entrance. Holly J is surprised to see Declan back. He wants to go to lunch with her which Holly J accepts. Later, Sav and Holly J are walking in the hallway when he tells Holly J to spend time during lunch with him to prepare for the Grundy Award. Holly J says she is having lunch with Declan. Sav looks surprised and warns Holly J that it might be Declan's ploy to get her back. Holly J promises Sav that she’s happy with him and has no intention in getting back together with Declan, and that he is flying to New York the very next day. Holly J then kisses Sav on the cheek and they walk together. Later during lunch Declan tells Holly J that he took what she said about him using money to fix his problems to heart and has started a charity for kids. Holly J reveals that she is in a relationship with Sav and that they will end it after there graduation. That night Sav accompanies Holly J to the Grundy’s and Declan comes and takes the seat next to Holly J. from Fiona. Later Declan won a Grundy and is dedicating the award, and apparently his entire life, to Holly J. The Coyne's throw a party back at Fiona’s condo and Holly J and Sav agree to go. Declan has a plan to get Holly J away from Sav and it comes in the form of playing with an iPad. With Sav distracted with his fancy toy, Declan makes his move and tells Holly J that he loves her and wants her back. Holly J tells Declan that she’s happy with Sav and doesn’t want to be back together with Declan. Declan tells Fiona that his plan didn’t work. All of a sudden Fiona goes from sober to drunk in one sip. Holly J stays to help take care of a drunk Fiona, giving Declan a chance to make his move. Later after putting Fiona back to sleep, Declan goes on kissing Holly J's neck, but Holly J seems to be denying him and says "We shouldn't be doing this", Declan tries to kiss her lips and eventually she kisses him back and the credits roll. Sub Plot Clare has forgiven Eli for fighting with Fitz and he wants to make everything up to her by going on a real first date. He’s gotten tickets to hear author Chuck Palahniuk speak that night, but Clare has the Grundy awards and her parents have agreed to take a break from constantly fighting and go with her. Clare is at the Grundy’s with her parents, who haven’t stopped fighting the entire time. They also don’t want Clare to go out with Eli after the banquet because they need to ‘talk’ to her. Clare assumes this talk is regarding a divorce. Clare wins the award she was nominated for, but her parents don’t even notice because they’re too busy being mad at each other. Eli is there to support Clare and she decides to ditch her parents and go to the reading with Eli, ignoring their calls and missing her curfew. Clare is getting very comfortable with her wild side and even convinces Eli that they should get piercings. But with the phone calls from her parents increasing Eli decides to call it a night. He wants to be able to take Clare out again and doesn’t think he’ll be able to do that if Clare’s dad kills him. Finally home, Clare’s parents are livid that she’s been out so late. Mad at them for always fighting, Clare gives them her version of flipping the bird by showing off her piercing and stomps away to her bedroom. Third Plot Chantay is mad that Power Squad is being cancelled. She asks Mr. Simpson to reconsider, but he won’t allow any clubs without a teacher supervisor as per the new rules. Chantay has called an emergency Power Squad meeting and only Marisol and Anya show up. Marisol and Chantay start arguing and later Marisol gets frustrated and leaves, leaving behind Anya and Chantay. Anya advises that they look for other ways to convince them. Gallery 40896 446852039118 54557829118 5085656 7323101 n.jpg love-lockdown-pt1-1.jpg love-lockdown-pt1-3.jpg love-lockdown-pt1-4.jpg love-lockdown-pt1-5.jpg love-lockdown-pt1-6.jpg Love-lockdown-pt1-11.jpg love-lockdown-pt1-7.jpg love-lockdown-pt1-8.jpg love-lockdown-pt1-9.jpg love-lockdown-pt1-10.jpg love-lockdown-pt1-12.jpg Elipierece.png 18.PNG 001310.jpg 168hibn.jpg blog.jpg declan party.jpg piercings.jpg declan finds out.jpg love lockdown 1.jpg eliclarell.PNG llsavholly4.PNG creepyeli.PNG chantayanya.PNG Trivia Stefan Brogren who potrays Principal Simpsons returns to the Director's seat for the first time in Season 10, ever since he last directed Degrassi Takes Manhattan. Clare's middle name is revealed to be Diana. Declan returns. Quotes Sav:'' "It's a side hug!"'' Holly J:' "I just... I don't want to be gotten back. This ... It's exactly what I'm looking for right now"' Fiona': "So what's the plan?" '''Declan': "Get Holly J alone, have a quick chat, fix things up (snaps), we're back together"' Eli: '"Really? Three weeks and I'm still in the dog house? I only messed with Fitz to defend your honor, and if I'd known that psycho would pull a knife..." Clare: '"8..9..10, now you're forgiven" '''Eli: '"Thank you" Eli :"An award, an author's reading and youthful rebellion. Big Night" Eli: "I love first date Clare, any chance she'll show up for date two?" '''Clare: "Date one isn't over"' Clare:' "Who cares? Let them." Eli: '"I guess I care. I really like you, ergo I want them to like me" '(regarding Clare's parents) Holly J: '''"No. We shouldn't do this" Chantay: "I'm going to fight this" Download Links Download Love Lockdown Part 1 Music thumb|300px|left Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Season 10 Category:Two-part episodes Category:Relationships Category:Love Triangles Category:Siblings Category:Parents Category:Power Squad Category:Drinking Category:Family Issues Category:Twins